The Clouds
by double-helixes
Summary: Shikamaru was watching clouds when Ino approached him. What's gonna happen? ONESHOT ShikaIno.


**Yoz. I'm here with ANOTHER oneshot fic. It gets boring nowadays.. So enjoy.. So far I've tried Neji x Tenten x OC x Anonymous, and I've tried Sasusaku. Well.. Here goes nothing.. A oneshot ShikaIno fic.. Hope you guys like it!**

**------------------------------**

Today.. Is another boring day..

No rain, a little wind..

Asuma-sensei has cancelled his training.. **(A/N: I think it's Asuma.. If I'm wrong, forgive me!)**

And I'm lazing out here on the small hill near my home.. Green grass.. Nothing to disturb me..

Live a life with no worries and responsibilities. That's what I've always wanted.

The clouds are nice today. They take the shape of many things. Humans, food, animals..

I miss her.

She's been quite annoying and noisy at times, and she's always been nagging at me. But she's really beautiful. She'll never like me, because she likes that Uchiha boy who doesn't even give a damn about what's going on around him.

There are times when she cared. She nags, because she's concerned. She screams because I do not heed her advice.

Women are troublesome sometimes, but as my otosan had said, men can't survive without women, because men are born from women too. And cycles go on.

She spends at least half a day looking at that Uchiha boy. How troublesome.

I have never tried to win her. It's all too troublesome, and I don't want to break any part of our friendship.

I love her. Maybe I do.

She probably thinks of me as lazy. I am lazy.

Oh well.. Looks up at the sky

Hmm. I hear the ruffling of the grass. Who's walking over? Oh my god, he/she has sat down beside me. Shall I turn to look, or shall I pretend nothing has happened and continue watching the clouds?

"Shikamaru.." the familiar voice said.

It's her. Yamanaka Ino, my dream girl.

"Yea?"

"I'd like to ask if.." this time, I cut her sentence.

"If you want me to help you get Sasuke out again, I won't."

She went silent. I noticed the change in her tone.

"Sasuke-kun? He doesn't pay any attention to me. All he thinks of is that forehead-girl. I'm hopeless. I seriously am starting to lose interest in him. I don't know myself anymore."

Her voice sounded like.. Is she going to cry?

Crying women. So troublesome to comfort them. But then again, love cures a broken heart.. So..

She sobbed.

"Why is heaven so unfair to me! Why do I never succeed in anything I do! Why am I so stupid! Baka! BAKA! BAKA! KUSO!" she started slapping herself. I was shocked.

Finally, I brought myself to speak.

"Ino.."

She didn't reply me. Out of a sudden urge, I hugged her.

"Cry it all out." I heard myself say that. Why did I do that? I guess I can't deny that I have feelings for her.

She had cried her heart out. My shirt.. It went entirely wet. I spoke again.

"You know, you're not that bad after all. You're certainly not a baka. You're Ino, part of our team. You care for us. You nag because you care. Show Sakura that you can live, even without that Uchiha. You can do it Ino, I know you can. You're strong, right?"

I felt her holding me closer to her. She had buried my head in my shoulder. What a tickling feeling.

I found myself rubbing her back slowly. She had stopped sobbing, but she wouldn't let go. She must've felt really terrible..

"Shikamaru.."

She had called my name. I wonder what she's going to say?

"Yea?"

"You know.. I am starting to feel like.. We're even closer than friends.. We.. Um.. I.."

I found her blushing. I didn't really know what to say. So I looked down and challenged my thoughts.

'Confess? Or not?'

'_It's all up to you Shikamaru.. How troublesome..'_ my inner self whined.

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted. Ino looked at me like I was some sort of freak.

"Sorry.. I just.."

To my ultimate surprise, I found Ino sealing her lips with mine.

I couldn't believe it. It had all happened so fast. Is this true that I, Nara Shikamaru, am kissing Yamanaka Ino, the girl of my dreams?

This is all too good to be true.

I broke apart.

"Damn.. This is too good to be true. I must have been dreaming." I hit my head.

And for real it is, Ino grabbed my hand, put in to the ground and leaned forward for another kiss.

This time it was much more passionate. I had brushed my tongue against her soft lips. She slowly granted entrance and our tongues explored each other's mouths. Then went the battling of the tongues. I gave up. It was too exhausting. By the time we broke apart, we couldn't believe what we had done.

"I love you, Shika."

"I know. And I do love you too."

And with that, the both of us lied down on the soft grass and continued cloud gazing.

------------------------------------

**THE END.**

**I know it's rather short, but hey, I'm BORED XD  
R&R!**


End file.
